Azrily
Necluda'orely o Azrily, commonly known as Azrily, later Malmord, is a Sheikah assassin of the Necluda clan who played a major role in the Gerudo Wars and later betrayed the Kingdom of Hyrule alongside Akazoo Vapith. Upon her death, she would become a leader of the Stalfos, assuming the name of a Sheikah pocket-prison she stole. Appearance Azrily is a lithe female Sheikah with dark red hair and red eyes under which she wears orange war paint. After her death and subsequent resurrection, she appears as a skeleton with wispy white hair. Azrily wears a Sheikah assassin outfit and utilizes four Kunai daggers in combat. Powers and Abilities Azrily, much like Akazoo, is a "living" undead after completing the Malmord ritual, and cannot be killed by conventional means, as seen when she survives a direct throwing knife wound to the heart. Azrily is one of the deadliest Assassins among the Sheikah, a master of hand-to-hand combat and knife fighting. She displays this against Link, roundhouse kicking him through his shield block and managing to stab him in the shoulder. Personality Much like the Dark Interlopers before her, Azrily is a self-serving and cunning individual born from rebellion against centuries of Sheikah repression. While initially highly loyal to the Royal Family, to the point of being able to resist the brainwashing effects of the Eye of Truth wielded by Agahnim, during the subsequent decades she becomes jaded toward the Cadre and Kingdom of Hyrule, siding with Akazoo in his plot undermine its power. Azrily, with her status among the Sheikah and clandestine skills, began stealing magical artifacts and secrets from Sheikah strongholds to aid Akazoo's plans. History First Golden Age As a young woman Azrily was an Interrogator for the Sheikah Cadre. Prior to the Gerudo Wars she became one of the Cadre's assassins, quickly becoming renowned as one of their deadliest operatives. Gerudo Wars In 99 AG, Agahnim attempts to brainwash Azrily with the Eye of Truth and orders her to incapacitate Princess Zelda III and Princess Zelda IV while he formally declares war on the Gerudo. However, Azrily was immune to the Eye of Truth, so she instead warns Impa of Agahnim's plan before heading to Nal Ordona, where the Princess is repelling an invading Gerudo and Darknut army, to recall her to the capital. Azrily accompanies Zelda, General Kazakk and General Akazoo to the capital, where she accuses him of using the Eye of Truth to fool the Sheikah. Azrily, Impa and Rauru attempt to arrest Agahnim, but he manages to escape to Ganondorf's army stationed near the city in preparation of an assault. Princess Zelda then orders Impa and Azrily to lead the civilians via an underground passage to Vigjaro while she defends the city against the Gerudo. Ganondorf's forces prove to be too powerful for the Hylians, and he eventually manages to corner Zelda into the castle's courtyard and kills her into a duel. With the Princess dead, the last of the garrison surrender to the Gerudo, who is then immediately ordered to leave the city so the Darknuts can occupy it. Impa and Azrily organise a counter attack against Agahnim and Onan soon after their successful takeover of Hyrule Castle. They discover the young Princess Zelda IV in hiding in the castle, and with her help, manage to kill Agahnim and force the Darknuts to retreat. Impa and Azrily hold the city while General Kazakk, Akazoo, Rauru and Darunia pursue the Darknuts westward. Azrily later becomes Akazoo's most trusted friend within the Cadre. Second Golden Age Through Akazoo's ward Agitha, Azrily starts to make contact with the Gohma. When Princess Zelda IV chooses to marry Kazakk instead of Akazoo, causing him to feel cheated and denied the glory he earned in the war, Azrily starts to help him plot to betray the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, when Princess Zelda IV and her daughter are on vacation at Malkariko, Akazoo has Azrily steal the Malmord, an ancient Sheikah pocket prison from a fortress and summons Agitha to inform the Gohma that the time to move is now. Before meeeting with her, Akazoo performs a necromantic ritual with the Malmord on himself and Azrily, to ensure they survive the coming Gohma consumption. When the Gohma storm into Malkariko and overwhelms the garrison, Akazoo enters the room where the Princesses are residing and stabs Princess Zelda IV. Princess Zelda V attempts to run away, but finds her exit blocked by Azrily, who restrains then imprisons her inside the Malmord. Akazoo and Azrily then leave Agitha and Mido in charge of the Gohma while they head to the Vigjaro Glade, the lair of a band of Keaton criminals to barter their captured Princess Zelda for the Goronu. When Kazakk and Link take the fight to them, she hides in the rafters of Vigjaro Glade's manor, and ambushes Link after he saves Kazakk from Akazoo. Link manages to impale her with the Master Sword, but she retaliates by stabbing him in the arm with one of her Kunai. As she regains the upper hand, Link shield-bashes her through a window, incapacitating her. Azrily evades capture by the Hylian army and later recovers Akazoo's severed head. Category:Sheikah Category:Stalfos Category:Heroes